WARRIORS: Their Last Hope, Book 1: A New Life
by Lu-oka-na-mi
Summary: Many things happen to Redpaw, a she-cat in ThunderClan who was recently a twoleg known as Emily. It includes finding out that she is the Clans' last hope, and her very own death and rebith. And not to mention a little love. Bad summary. Will NOT be cont.
1. Allegiances

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own WARRIORS, even though I wish I do. Every WARRIORS book series rightfully belongs to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim their books as my own, or else I'd get sued and - well you get the picture. BUT!!! I do own Redkit, the main character (cough-cough-cat-cough-cough), and any other cats and animals outside of the clans never before seen. Well… I hope you enjoy the story! _(PS: I tried my best to make the Allegiances look exactly the same like in the actual books. If I missed somebody from the first book in the Omen of the Stars series, tell me and I'll add him or her into the story. Also, just to let you know, I will update this 'chapter' each time when five things have changed.)_**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER

**Firestar - **ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt and green eyes

DEPUTY

**Brambleclaw- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, apprentice: Redpaw

MEDICINE CAT

**Jayfeather- **blind gray tabby tom with blue eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Graystripe- **long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes

**Millie- **stripper silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Dustpelt- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Sandstorm- **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur- **golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Sorreltail- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail- **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart- **white she-cat with ginger patches and one green eye a large scar on side of her face an empty eye socket and a badly shredded ear

**Thornclaw- **golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes, apprentice: Briarpaw

**Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

**Leafpool- **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg- **long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall- **light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Berrynose- **cream-coloured tom and amber eyes and a stump for a tail

**Hazeltail- **small gray-and-white she-cat and blue eyes, apprentice: Blossompaw

**Mousewhisker- **gray-and-white tom with green eyes, apprentice: Bumblepaw

**Cinderheart- **gray tabby she-cat with icy-blue eyes, reincarnation of Cinderpelt, apprentice: Ivypaw

**Lionblaze- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes, apprentice: Dovepaw

**Foxleap- **reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Icecloud- **white she-cat with green eyes

**Toadstep- **black-and-white tom with green eyes

**Rosepetal- **dark cream she-cat with green eyes

**Whitewing- **white she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Briarpaw- **dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, mentor: Thornclaw

**Blossompaw- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes, mentor: Hazeltail

**Bumblepaw- **pale gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes, mentor: Mousewhisker

**Dovepaw- **gray she-cat with pale golden eyes, mentor: Lionblaze

**Ivypaw- **gray tabby and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mentor: Cinderheart

**Redpaw- **reddish-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mentor: Brambleclaw

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Ferncloud- **pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Daisy- **cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace has blue eyes

**Poppyfrost- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Berrynose's kits

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Longtail- **blind pale tabby tom with dark black stripes and pale blue eyes, retired early due to failing sight

**Mousefur- **small dusky brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes

**Purdy- **plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER

**Blackstar- **large white tom with jet black paws and yellow eyes

DEPUTY

**Russetfur- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**Littlecloud- **very small light brown tabby tom with light blue eyes, apprentice: Flametail

WARRIORS

**Oakfur- **small brown tom with amber eyes, apprentice: Ferretpaw

**Rowanclaw- **ginger tom with blue eyes

**Smokefoot- **black tom with yellow eyes

**Toadfoot- **dark brown tom with green eyes

**Applefur- **mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

**Crowfrost- **black-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Ratscar- **brown tom with a long scar across his back and green eyes, apprentice: Pinepaw

**Snowbird- **pure-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Tawnypelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, apprentice: Starlingpaw

**Olivenose- **tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

**Owlclaw- **light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Shrewfoot- **gray she-cat with black feet and blue eyes

**Scorchfur- **dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Redwillow- **mottled brown-and-gingers tom with amber eyes

**Tigerheart- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Dawnpelt- **cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

**Flametail- **bright red ginger tom with light green eyes, medicine cat apprentice, mentor: Littlecloud

**Ferretpaw- **cream-and-gray tom with green eyes, mentor: Oakfur

**Pinepaw- **black she-cat with amber eyes, mentor: Ratscar

**Starlingpaw- **ginger tom with green eyes, mentor: Tawnypelt

QUEENS

**Kinkfur- **brown tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles and green eyes

**Ivytail- **black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

ELDERS

**Cedarheart- **dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Tallpoppy- **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Snaketail- **dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail and green eyes

**Whitewater- **white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye of her blue eyes

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER

**Onestar- **small mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white muzzle

DEPUTY

**Ashfoot- **gray she-cat with clear blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**Kestrelflight- **mottled gray tom with green eyes

WARRIORS

**Crowfeather- **dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Owlwhisker- **light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, apprentice: Whiskerpaw

**Whitetail- **small white she-cat with green eyes

**Nightcloud- **black she-cat with amber eyes

**Gorsetail- **very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur- **ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

**Harespring- **brown-and-white tom with green eyes

**Leaftail- **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt- **brown tom with one black ear and green eyes

**Emberfoot- **gray tom with two dark paws and amber eyes

**Heathertail- **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice: Furzepaw

**Breezepelt- **black tom with amber eyes, apprentice: Boulderpaw

**Sedgewhisker- **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Sunstrike- **tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mask on her forehead and amber eyes

APPRENTICES

**Whiskerpaw- **light brown tom with yellow eyes, mentor: Owlwhisker

**Furzepaw- **gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes, mentor: Furzepaw

**Boulderpaw- **large pale gray tom with blue eyes, mentor: Breezepelt

ELDERS

**Webfoot- **dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Tornfoot- **gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER

**Leopardstar- **unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY

**Mistyfoot- **blue-gray she-cat with clear blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**Mothwing- **dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice: Willowshine

WARRIORS

**Reedwhisker- **black tom with blue eyes, apprentice: Hollowpaw

**Rippletail- **dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Graymist- **pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice: Troutpaw

**Mintfur- **light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Icewing- **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail- **dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice: Mossypaw

**Pebblefoot- **mottled gray tom with blue eyes, apprentice: Rushpaw

**Mallownose- **light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Robinwing- **tortoiseshell-and-white tom with green eyes

**Beetlewhisker- **brown-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

**Petalfur- **gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Grasspelt- **light brown tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

**Willowshine- **small dark gray tabby she-cat with big dark blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice, mentor: Mothwing

**Hollowpaw- **dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, mentor: Reedwhisker

**Troutpaw- **pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mentor: Graymist

**Mossypaw- **brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes, mentor: Minnowtail

**Rushpaw- **light brown tabby tom with green eyes, mentor: Pebblefoot

QUEENS

**Duskfur- **brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Mosspelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS

**Blackclaw- **smoky black tom with amber eyes

**Voletooth- **small brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Dawnflower- **pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Dapplenose- **mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Pouncetail- **ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**Princess- **brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws has amber eyes

**Ravenpaw- **black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white tail-tip and pale green eyes

**Barley- **black-and-white tom with amber eyes

**Dusk- **young handsome black tom with yellow eyes, old enough to be an apprentice

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Crimson- **red-brown he-wolf with amber eyes, brother of Scarlet

**Scarlet- **blood-red she-wolf with orange eyes, sister of Crimson

**Frostbite- **elderly spotted he-owl with pale brown eyes, is very wise

* * *

**OK. Just to let you know, that sometimes it will change from someone's point of view to another cat's point of view, but most of the time it will be through Red's point of view, so if it doesn't say who's point of view it is through after it tells you what the name of the 'chapter' is, it is Red's point of view.**


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

A flame coloured tom gazed at a twoleg house that sat in front of him. "Firestar… What is it?" asked a cloud white tom with deep blue eyes. Firestar turned and looked at his nephew, green eyes glittering like stars.

"Nothing, Cloudtail, nothing," Firestar murmured. The wind whipped up his fur making him look like a blazing flame. The tom shivered slightly. Cloudtail only looked at his leader with questioning eyes but said nothing more. A gray tabby raced up to his Firestar.

"What do you need, Jayfeather?" Firestar asked calmly. Jayfeather flicked his gray ears towards Cloudtail in greeting.

"Is that her? Is that the one you want to change?" Jayfeather whispered, his blind blue eyes were full of question as he jabbed his paw in the direction of a window, where a red-furred twoleg-kit was perched. The kit's blue eyes drank in the scenery but she did not notice the cats perching a little ways away from her window.

"Yes, Jayfeather, that is her," Jayfeather's grandfather murmured, not daring to take his green eyes off of the twoleg-kit, "That is her."

"So, you really want to change her? She might turn on us," The medicine cat spat. The trees above them dappled their fur, making them blend in with the cool grass beneath their paws. The trees formed a little barrier around the group of cats, guarding them from the scorching sun. Firestar cast a glance at his nephew, Cloudtail, and noticed that he looked uncomfortable.

"Is the heat getting to you?" he asked. The white warrior only nodded before he appeared as though he was absorbing the heat. "And she might, I do not know, she looks kind and gentle enough," the orange tom meowed to the gray tabby tom.

"Starclan has told me that she will begin her life as a kit, but with a faint memory of what she used to be," the gray cat spat, his tail lashing, he raised one of his paws and brought it to his eyes. "Firestar, can we go back to camp? I think I'm going to absorb all of the heat."

Firestar let out a meow of laughter, "You can't, because Cloudtail already beat you to it." Jayfeather sensed uncomfortable-ness coming from the white warrior who was perched behind him. "Besides, _Cloudtail_ and _I _will be going back. _Not you_..."

"Oh, and why not?!" the younger cat spat furiously.

"Because - you will be changing the twoleg-kit tonight," was the only words that Jayfeather's grandfather said before he disappeared over the horizon with Cloudtail…

_**~THAT NIGHT~**_

A young girl, known as Emily, stood at her white painted window, looking outside of it, the rain splattered against the glass and slid down. Emily plopped herself down onto a brown wooden chair not far from the white window. She sighed and let her head fall into her hands. "If only Warriors was real," she sighed, her voice dulled with every word spoken. She got up and walked to the window, Emily pulled the blinds closed and flipped her red silky hair over her flat shoulder. With her glittering blue eyes still gazing at the window, the girl walked over to her comfy Cat Woman bed. Her Cat Woman nightgown hung loosely around her legs and feet and it dragged across the wooden floor as she took steps forward. She let herself fall upon her bed and let her blue eyes close, her red hair sprawled all over her shoulders and back. The dripping sound of the rain soothed her until it soothed her so much that she fell into a deep slumber.

**_*A Little Bit Later_****_*_**

Emily bolted, now wide awake, in her bed. Her blue eyes shot towards the window sill. "Who's there?" she managed to choke out before she heard the sound of shattering glass beside her dresser - which was near the window.

"Foxdung!" came the annoyed voice from behind the dresser. Emily peered over the edge of the dresser and blinked her eyes a couple times as rain spat furiously into her face through the now-open window. Her eyes rested upon a small shape that was furiously, and blindly, trying to put her now-shattered blue vase back together.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask before she jerked backwards as the lithe creature scurried away.

"Are you Emily?" the creature asked from within the shadows of the other side of the dull room.

"Y-yes," Emily managed to whisper, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the other part of the room and let out a gasp of shock as she recognized the shape of a cat. Out stepped a gray tabby, his faded blue eyes revealed that he was blind.

"Are you Jayfeather?!" Emily gasped and fell onto the floor as she leaned forward over her bed. She felt dizziness enter her head but she quickly leaped to her feet. "What are you doing here? I thought WARRIORS wasn't real!"

"Yes, Jayfeather is my name," the gray tabby medicine cat of Thunderclan nodded. "And WARRIORS is real, through and through, Erin Hunter just didn't bother telling her readers that it was though. I'm here, because Firestar has sent me. He has been watching you. He decided to let you join Thunderclan, with the powers of Starclan."

"Firestar is letting me join Thunderclan?" Emily let out a gasp of shock. Jayfeather only nodded before he padded up to the young girl and motioned for her to squat. She obeyed and he pressed his cold black nose against her pale human one. Emily felt the room spin and collapsed onto the cold wooden floor.

_***A Little Bit Later***_

The girl looked up into Jayfeather's eyes. "W-what happened?" she asked, dizziness seeped in and out of her head.

"I turned you into a cat, that's what happened," Jayfeather snapped. Emily let out a gasp and leaped to her four furry paws. She quickly padded to her mirror and peered at herself in it. What she saw was not Emily, but a reddish-ginger she-kit with sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh, wow! Thank you Jayfeather!" the girl squealed and cat-hugged poor Jayfeather nearly till he died. "Oh, uh, sorry," she meowed before letting him go.

Jayfeather gasped for breath, "Never do that again."

"Sorry," Emily meowed, raising a paw and flicking it as if to brush off some dust. Once Jayfeather caught his breath, he continued speaking.

"But no cat knows that you were once a twoleg. That's why you must lie and say you used to be a kittypet. Your kit-name shall be…" Jayfeather paused; trying his best to think up a new name for the now-changed Emily. "Redkit… Yes, your name shall be Redkit…"


	3. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

Redkit bit hard on Jayfeather's scruff. Her ginger paws dangled over the side of the bigger cat's body. The tom hurried onward, his paws looked like a blur as he quickly ran towards the forest. Not long after, they reached the forest and began making their way through the trees. The younger cat buried her small ginger head into the gray tom's fur; she then raised it just to take a peek at a sparkling giant lake which had an island floating in the middle of it. Rain continued to fall hard upon them both, drenching the two felines in falling water. "We are almost there!" Jayfeather yowled through the falling rain. The young kit only let out a whimper through the tom's gray fur. The tabby tom let out a yowl of shock as he slipped in the mud and fell into a huge dip in the earth. Redkit felt her hold on Jayfeather's scruff loosen and felt herself being flung to the hard earth below. The young kit braced herself and felt the world below collide with herself. Pain exploded through her entire body - before everything went black.

_***Jayfeather's Point of View***_

Jayfeather heaved himself to his paws; blood was welling up from a gash on his flank. As he shakily hefted himself upward he fell back down again. _Great! Just what I need, a wound to take care of. But what about Redkit?!!! _Jayfeather leaped to his paws, pain shot through him but he could smell blood. Not his blood, but Redkit's blood! The tom followed the scent and found Redkit's wounded body. "Redkit! Redkit! Can you hear me? Redkit, answer me!"

_***Redkit's Point of View***_

_**~Entering Starclan's Territory~**_

_Redkit watched the scene below. Jayfeather was shaking her and yowling at her. _Where am I? _Redkit thought before she glanced around her and let out a soft gasp. _This must be Starclan's territory! _She thought, and scurried forward. The green grass whipped her paws as she ran around the clearing. The sky was painted a deep blue color, and the stars glittered brightly as though they were very close to the ground. "Welcome young one," came a voice that sounded like one, but also sounded like many._

_"Who's that?" Redkit stopped dead in her tracks and twisted and turned her head around to see who spoke._

_"I am Feathertail," the voice continued, but this time it sounded all alone. "I have been watching you, along with Firestar. He made the right choice of allowing you to join Thunderclan. But dark times are coming. Are you sure you still want to join Thunderclan?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure," the younger cat spat furiously._

_"Then the dark times shall begin," Feathertail continued, and suddenly a cat figure fell from the sky and landed in front of Redkit, who jerked backwards in surprise. The other cat was a beautiful slender silver she-cat with river blue eyes and a feathery tail._ Feathertail, _thought Redkit._

"Blood shall be sharper than claws, and tear the forest in two," _Feathertail spoke softly, she appeared as if she was in a unbreakable trance._

_"'Blood shall be shaper than claws'? It's not even sharper than knives!!!" Redkit shrieked. "And 'tear the forest in two'? What the heck does that mean?"_

_"You shall find out, young one, you shall find out," the ghostly cat spoke before starlight shone brightly from her and she rose back into the sky once more. But her voice still echoed in the wind, _"Blood shall be sharper than claws, and tear the forest in two!"

_**~Leaving Starclan's Territory~**_

Life breathed in Redkit's drenched body once more. The rain had finally stopped, because she could no longer feel it hitting her. She coughed up blood and it splattered all across Jayfeather's face. Redkit's blue eyes popped open and she stared at the older cat who was leaning over her, blood soaking his once gray tabby face. She burst into giggles of laughter. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Jayfeather yowled furiously, and Redkit imagined steam coming out of his ears, making her laugh even harder.

Suddenly, Redkit stopped and stared at Jayfeather, who was trying to make his face once again blood-free, Redkit dared ask: "Do you know who Feathertail is?"

"Feathertail? Yeah, I know her," the tom meowed, finally getting his face clean. "She often comes to me to tell me of danger and stuff like that. Why?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Redkit meowed, shrinking back. Jayfeather glared hard at her before letting out a loud sigh.

"We better get going if we want to make it by sunset," Jayfeather yawned.

_**~At Sunset~**_

Redkit's ginger paws dragged in the drying mud, her head was low and her eyes kept on half-closing. "Are we there yet?" she managed to whisper. "Don't start that game," Jayfeather meowed.

"Are we there yet?" she asked again, her blue eyes brightened with determination to start the game. "I said _don't_," the tom meowed, a hint of a snarl rising in his voice. "Are we there yet?" Redkit dared once more.

"No," Jayfeather caved.

Redkit let out a silent '_Hooray!' _at her accomplishment. After a few minutes passed, she asked him again, "Are we there yet?"

"Now we are," Jayfeather stopped, making Redkit collide into him. The young kit peered at the camp which was in a giant dip in the ground. Jayfeather took a step forward, and ended up going full-speed downhill. Open air was beneath his paws and when he finally landed onto the ground, he had landed on his bum. Redkit burst out giggling out of laughter. Jayfeather smiled faintly before he heaved himself to his paws, groaning the entire time. Redkit glanced at the camp entrance and sighed, she thought, _I guess I have to go down the hard way._

She took a deep breath and took one simple step forward and felt air beneath her paws. Her blue eyes popped open and she screamed all the way down, she landed upon Jayfeather, who finally heaved himself to his paws."GET OFF OF ME!" snarled Jayfeather, shoving Redkit off of his back. He turned on her and hissed furiously.

"Jayfeather… Who is this?" asked a brown tabby tom with amber eyes as he stepped forward and gazed at Redkit thoughtfully, he drank in her scent and hissed at the medicine cat, "She reeks of Twolegs!" Both Redkit and Jayfeather gulped, but Redkit did not know why she did.

Cats gathered around the two and kept on repeating the brown tom's question, "Who is she?"

* * *

**Redkit met a Starclan cat named Feathertail!!! But of course, she doesn't know about Starclan very well, because, after all, she is only a little kit... But what about the prophecy that Feathertail has given her, _"Blood will be shaper than claws, and tear the forest in two"_? Does it talk about coming danger? Or is it about Redkit's destiny? Or perhaps something else?**


	4. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

The young kit quivered with fright, these cats were scaring her. A soft and low whimper escaped from her mouth, no cat seemed to notice - suddenly a cream long-furred she-cat with blue eyes stepped forward and guarded Redkit from her clan mates. "Leave the poor kit alone!" the cream she-cat spat. "Can't you see she's scared?" she then turned to the kit and licked her on the she-kit's head. The crowd of cats backed away as a flame coloured tom stepped forward.

"Firestar! This is the one you told me about, right?" Jayfeather asked out-loud.

Firestar studied the young kit and nodded, "Yes, it is her," he meowed before turning to his followers. "She is of no harm, she is only a kit, and I welcome her into Thunderclan. Daisy-" -Firestar turned to the cream she-cat- "-do you want to take care of… of… What is her name, Jayfeather?" Firestar turned to Jayfeather to learn what he had named her.

"Her name was Red so I named her Redkit," Jayfeather meowed, bringing one of his paws to his muzzle and licked it before drawing it over his gray tabby ear.

"OK," Firestar turned again to Daisy. "Daisy, do you want to take care of Redkit?"

"It will be my honour to, Firestar," purred Daisy, dragging Redkit towards her. Redkit didn't reject the drag, all she did was yawn. Her tiny jaws parted wide and her breath flew out.

"Aw, how adorable!" Daisy purred, licking Redkit, soothing the kit until the kit fell asleep.

_**~AT DAWN~**_

Redkit awoke with a start. Her blue eyes were heavy from sleeping so long. She got up onto her paws and stretched, her jaws parted in a yawn. She began to pad out of the den when she tripped over something close to her size. "Oof!" Redkit meowed falling to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" quietly snapped a she-kit like Redkit.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Redkit apologized, leaping to her paws.

"Hey… aren't you the new kit?" the she-kit continued, stepping out of the shadows to reveal her gray tabby and white tabby fur and blue eyes. "The name is Ivykit, but please, don't wear it out."

"Oh… Well, nice to meet you, Ivykit! I'm Redkit!" Redkit purred.

"Wha-? Who's up this early in the morning?" meowed a small ball of fluff next to Ivykit. The gray fluff-ball raised her head slowly and peered across Ivykit's, back. Her golden eyes glittered with tiredness.

"Hey, Ivykit, isn't that the new kit?"

"Of course it is, Dovekit! And her name is Redkit," Ivykit said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well, if you haven't noticed, I'm Dovekit, and this is my sister, Ivykit!" Dovekit meowed excitedly. Ivykit and Redkit both rolled their eyes before giggling.

"Hey, Redkit, Ivykit, do you want to go get something to eat?" Dovekit meowed, jumping with excitement.

"Sure! I'm starved!" said Ivykit and Redkit in fusion, they burst out giggling once more. The trio scurried out of the nursery and towards the fresh-kill pile. The trio raced up to the pile of prey and began to choose what piece of prey they wanted to eat. Ivykit chose a vole, Dovekit chose a squirrel, and Redkit chose a mouse. All three ravenously devoured their prey, Redkit licked her paw and swiped it across her muzzle.

"That was delicious!" Redkit chirped. The sisters nodded in agreement.

"What are you three doing up?" asked a voice behind Redkit, Redkit recognized that the voice to belong to a tom.

"Hi, Foxleap," cooed Ivykit and Dovekit.

"Your still looking healthy," Ivykit blushed.

"Yes, you are looking healthy - and cute," Dovekit blushed as well.

"Sorry, Ivykit, Dovekit, but I'm here to welcome Redkit," Foxleap meowed Redkit turned and looked at a reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

"Uh, hi," Redkit meowed, she looked thoughtfully at him before she thought he would be perfect for her new techniques she wanted so deeply to try.

"Hi, your Redkit, right? I'm not getting the name wrong, am I?" Foxleap asked unsurely.

"No, it's right," Redkit murmured before asking him, "Foxleap -right?- do you want to play with me? I want to try something on you."

"Uh, sure," Foxleap meowed, not quite sure what Redkit was trying to do. Redkit ran up to Foxleap and ran in between his legs. Foxleap got confused by Redkit's quick movements and he tumbled to the ground. His soft belly was exposed and she took the advantage and leaped onto his belly. She shot out her paw - past his chest towards his face, and hit her paw against his snarled and leaped to his paws, but Redkit was nowhere in sight.

_***Foxleap's Point of View***_

Foxleap suddenly saw a flash of ginger fur dive into a small hole in the ground. The young tom ran up to the entrance and stared into it. A pair of blue eyes stared back at him when suddenly - _WHACK! _The reddish-brown tom reared back and shook his head, trying the clear the dizziness in his head from the head-bonk he just received from the little kit. Redkit scurried into his view and he pounced upon her, her soft underbelly exposed. His front paws were prepared to rake her belly, but without the claws - when suddenly his face got pawed on by her tiny ginger paws, and that was all he saw for the moment.

_***Redkit's Point of View***_

While Redkit was pawing him wildly, her hind paws dug hard in the earth and she slid silently and quickly under Foxleap's body.

_***Foxleap's Point of View***_

When the batting finally stopped, Foxleap noticed that he was no longer pinning Redkit down. He looked wildly around for her, only to feel something small and furry fall onto his back and force him to fall onto the ground. Both cats heard a chuckle coming from behind them. They both turned their gazes to see Firestar walking up to them while chuckling. "Well done, Redkit! Foxleap may be smart, but you are swift and tough to handle. You'll be made into a fine warrior," Firestar purred. Redkit beamed and, tail raised in the air, she ran up to Dovekit and Ivykit, whose jaws were wide open.

"What's wrong, Dovekit, Ivykit?" Redkit meowed, stopping dead in her tracks, her smile faded away as worry took over her entire body.

"Foxleap never played with us! So why is he playing with you?" Dovekit meowed.

"I never seen those moves before! I'd just be like Firestar, praising you for the moves that you just thought out of the top of your head!" Ivykit commented. Redkit was speechless but only shrugged it off. Suddenly, a white she-cat with green eyes came running out of the nursery.

"Dovekit! Ivykit! There you two are!" yowled the she-cat.

"Who's that?" Redkit meowed, the question flickered in her green eyes.

"'Who's that?' she says, that's our mom, Whitewing!" Dovekit spat. Both Ivykit and Redkit cringed at Dovekit's sourness. Dovekit raced up to her mother and began to wail,"Mommy! Mommy! Ivykit and Redkit hurt me!"

"DID NOT!" yowled Ivykit and Redkit at the same time.

Dovekit flashed a look of anger towards Redkit, her eyes spoke out the reason why she made up a lie: _because you stole Foxleap from me, he's supposed to be mine! Mine I tell you, mine!_ Redkit took a step back to see Daisy rush out of the nursery.

"Redkit! Are you alright?" Daisy meowed, scooping Redkit and licking the top of the ginger kit's head until Redkit begged for mercy.

"You are asking her if she is alright? Dovekit just told me that her and Ivykit attacked my poor Dovekit!" spat Whitewing furiously.

"What? My Redkit would do no such thing!" Daisy hissed, letting Redkit go freely before arching her creamy back high into the air.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you two fighting about?" Firestar demanded as he ran up to the fighting she-cats.

"Dovekit told me that Ivykit -her own sister!- and Redkit attacked her," Whitewing hissed.

"That's a lie," Firestar meowed, giving Dovekit a hard glare, "I was watching them the whole time. Dovekit and Ivykit were watching Redkit perform some new moves upon Foxleap."

"New moves?" asked a voice behind the group. Behind them stood a pale gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

"Yes, Bumblepaw, new moves. Redkit did some moves I have never seen before in all of my lives," Firestar informed the young Bumblepaw. Bumblepaw's amber eyes glittered with interest, which flickering upon Redkit.

"Can she show me them?" Bumblepaw asked, his gray paws tingled with excitement.

"It is up to her," Firestar meowed.

"I can show the entire clan," Redkit meowed, a little dazed by all of the attention, "But first I want to meet the rest of the clan. So I know their names and stuff…"

* * *

**So, it looks like Redkit had just thought up some new moves right on the spot. It doesn't say in this chapter or the next about what she decided to call those moves. So, I'm going to tell you. The one where she ran between his legs she decided to call the Paw Twister, because it actually does look like a twister - in a way. The other one, where she was pinned to the ground and batted Foxleap's face and slipped away, she calls it the Batter Away (batter- as in the part when she batted her paws against his face). The one where she was on his underbelly and touched his nose with her paw - she calls that move the Nose Jab. If I forgot any, please let me know. Also, it turns out that the entire clan was watching her perform those moves, so she doesn't need to show the entire clan. **


	5. Chapter Three

**Thanks, James Darkheld, for not only reviewing my story but also for (somehow) encouraging me to write more. Also, to the rest of my readers, a little adjustment will be done on all of the chapters, so all of them will have be to reposted. But don't worry, they should all be back within one hour or so! So, until then… you'll have to deal with it. ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

"Sure! Follow me," Ivykit meowed, jumping with energy and ran into the nursery. Redkit trailed behind.

"This is Poppyfrost," Ivykit meowed, jabbing her paw in the direction of the tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, her belly was swollen with unborn kits. "And that is Ferncloud," Ivykit meowed pointing her tail at a pale gray she-cat, with darker flecks, and green eyes. Both Poppyfrost and Ferncloud meowed a greeting. Ivykit scurried out of the nursery, Redkit trailed behind, and then the ran into the apprentices' den.

"That's Briarpaw-" -Ivykit's tail pointed in the direction of a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes- "-and that is Blossompaw-" -Ivykit's tail pointed in the direction of a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes- "-and you already met Bumblepaw." A picture of the pale gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes flashed in Redkit's mind, she forced the image away. "They are all littermates," Ivykit meowed.

"Oh," was all that Redkit said."Now to the warriors' den!" Ivykit shrieked and raced Redkit out of the Apprentices' den and towards, and into, the Warriors' den.

"That's Graystripe, Bumblepaw's, Blossompaw's, and Briarpaw's father," Ivykit meowed, introducing Redkit to the gray tom with a stripe down his back and yellow eyes. "That's Dustpelt, and Sandstorm and Brackenfur, and Sorreltail, Cloudtail, and Brightheart. That's Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool -Jayfeather's and Lionblaze's mom-, Spiderleg, and Birchfall -my father- and…" Ivykit's voice trailed off.

"Ivykit? What's wrong?" Redkit dared ask.

"Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Icecloud, Foxleap, Toadstep, Millie, and Rosepetal aren't here… They must be on a patrol." Ivykit commented.

"I already met Foxleap…" Redkit meowed.

"Icecloud is Foxleap's sister!" Ivykit chirped up, somewhat changing the subject.

"Really? They don't look like they are littermates!" Redkit exclaimed.

"I know," Ivykit meowed as she led Redkit out of the Warriors' den. She began to pad up to another den. A pale tabby tom with pale blue eyes, and a small dusky brown she-cat with yellow eyes, and a plump tabby tom with amber eyes and a gray muzzle was basking in the sunlight at the entrance of the den.

"Good morning Longtail, Mousefur, Purdy," Ivykit meowed a greeting. The two elders meowed a greeting back - all except for one, Mousefur, who was grumpy as usual.

"Have any of you seen Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Foxleap, Toadstep, Rosepetal and Brambleclaw, oh, and Millie, are?"

"Brambleclaw?" questioned Redkit.

"Brambleclaw is the brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Firestar's deputy," meowed Purdy, his amber eyes pierced through Redkit's fur. Her skin crawled.

"Oh," Redkit meowed before washing her paw.

"Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Lionblaze went on a border patrol," Purdy continued, "Cinderheart, Icecloud, and Toadstep are on a hunting patrol. Rosepetal, Mousewhisker, and Brambleclaw have also gone onto a hunting patrol."

"What about Foxleap?" Ivykit asked.

"Foxleap should still be in camp somewhere. I didn't see him leave…" Purdy meowed.

"But what about… what was her name, Millie?" Redkit spoke softly.

"Hmm? Millie? I think she got a little homesick and went to go examine the twoleg place or something like that," Purdy meowed.

"OK. Thanks!" meowed Ivykit before leading Redkit towards the nursery again. Redkit pauses a little when Ivykit entered the nursery, and suddenly a shiver crawled down her spine. The she-kit looked around and wondered what could have caused that shiver. When she saw nothing, Redkit gulped, terror surged through her. Suddenly, a giant hole opened up beneath Redkit's paws and swallowed her whole…

_**~The Dream Begins~**_

_A breath tickled Redkit's ear. But Redkit did not stir. "Redkit, Redkit, wake up," meowed a sweet voice, the voice belonged to a she-cat. Redkit opened her eyes and saw…_

_**~The Dream is Over~**_

Redkit saw… Foxleap standing over her, his green eyes were full of worry. His reddish-brown coat seemed to appear like a Leaffall leaf. Redkit smiled weakly, and, without thinking, meowed, "You look like Leaffall-leaf." Foxleap chuckled a little bit before helping Redkit to her paws.

"I should be saying the same thing to you," Foxleap purred."Oh… Um… What happened?" Redkit asked, confusion showed in her voice.

"Well… You sort of collapsed onto the ground and well, you fainted, I guess," Foxleap shrugged.

"Oh… Uh… Huh… Weird…" Redkit meowed, she felt like her tongue was glued to the top of her mouth.

_***Foxleap's Point of View***_

Foxleap stared into Redkit's blue eyes, he felt like he would stay lost in them forever. The silence lingered between the two for more than ten heartbeats. Foxleap looked down at Redkit, and his mind went into action. _Redkit's pelt was like soft moss that queens used for their nests, her eyes were welcoming - just like a mentor receiving his or her first apprentice, but her eyes were gentler than that. Her voice was like a song so sweet - that could only be sung by her. And _- Foxleap struggled to get out of his mind's grasp. When he finally got free, Redkit was looking up at him with her gentle eyes - which were full of confusion.

"You still haven't answered me…" Redkit meowed slowly.

"Huh?" Foxleap meowed dumbly.

"I asked, 'Do you want to eat with me later?'" Redkit meowed slowly.

"Oh… Uh…" Foxleap's face burned. His heart skipped a few beats at the very sight at her. Suddenly a thought struck him: _Is… this love that I feel?_

_***Redkit's Point of View***_

Redkit felt like something that was being tested. She didn't like the feeling she saw in his eyes. Redkit took a step back from Foxleap, who didn't notice she had stepped back. Redkit puzzled about the emotion in Foxleap's eyes. _Jealousy? Embarrassment? Awkwardness? _Redkit guessed. Her blue eyes flickered to the ground, she took one more step back - but this time Foxleap had noticed.

"Redkit… Why are you stepping away from me?" Foxleap dared ask, his voice was full of sadness at the thought of her stepping away from him was because of the way he felt about her when she didn't like him the way he did. _No! I shall not think of her that way! _Foxleap scolded himself. Redkit still puzzled about the emotion in his eyes.

"Uh… I think I better get going now," Redkit murmured before quickly padding away into the nursery. _Do I really love her? _Foxleap thought, raising his green gaze to the drifting clouds overhead. _If I _really _do love her then that only leaves one more question… How can I love a kit?!_

_**~Tomorrow~**_

Redkit crawled out of the nursery and yawned. Suddenly an image of Foxleap flashed through her mind. _What was that emotion in his eyes? She pondered. I think I have seen that emotion before but I just can't put my paw on it… _Suddenly Redkit felt somebody knock into her. She turned to see a flash of gray fur. _Dovekit…?_ Redkit thought and shook the thought away. Maybe, it was her imagination_. _But Redkit wasn't too sure. She shrugged it off and began to pad towards the apprentices' den. She needed to talk to Blossompaw. As Redkit padded into the den, she noticed Foxleap watching her. A shiver went done her spine.

_Oh great. There is that emotion in his eyes… again…_ Redkit thought to herself before actually noticing Blossompaw's tortoiseshell-and-white body. Redkit padded up to her friend and prodded her with her paw. "Hey, Blossompaw, I need to talk to you… Actually I need to ask you something…" Redkit repeatedly kept on prodding Blossompaw. The apprentice's green eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-? Is Shadowclan attacking?!" Blossompaw leapt to her paws, her green eyes were no longer full of wanted-sleep but full of awareness of where she was.

"Uh… No… Shadowclan _isn't_ attacking…" Redkit meowed, licking her paw before dragging her wet paw over her face.

"Then why did you wake me up?" Blossompaw yawned.

"I needed to ask you something…" Redkit meowed, putting her paw back down onto the ground.

_**~About Half an Hour Later~**_

_***Blossompaw's Point of View***_

Blossompaw pondered in thought before she let out a sigh."Sorry, Redkit, but I don't know what it is," Blossompaw apologized.

"Oh… Ok… Alright… Thanks anyways," Redkit sighed before she got up upon her paws and began to pad out of the den.

"Wait, Redkit…" Blossompaw stopped in her tracks.

"What is it, Blossompaw?" Redkit turned around and looked into Blossompaw's eyes.

"Oh… Uh… It's nothing…" Blossompaw sighed, turning her head the other way. She just couldn't bear to say it. She just couldn't. She turned her head back towards the entrance to see that Redkit had already slipped away. Suddenly, Blossompaw realized, that she wasn't sleepy anymore. But she decided to lay back down in her mossy nest. As soon as her head fell onto her paws she fell instantly asleep.

* * *

**OK. If you haven't noticed, it kept on switching to at least three different characters, Foxleap, Redkit, and Blossompaw. If you don't like how I centered the things, such as _*Blossompaw's Point of View* then please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible. With Starclan watching from above, I promise._**


	6. Chapter Four

**Hey, thanks so much for the reviews! Well, I shouldn't stop you from reading Chapter Four, now should I? Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**~Entering Starclan's Territory~**_

_Redkit didn't know how much time had passed. It seemed like moons._ Has a couple moons passed, if so, how many? _Redkit wondered._ Where was she? _The ginger kit looked around herself, puzzlement showed in her eyes. She only remembered leaving the apprentices' den… But that was as far as her memory would allow her to remember. __"Redkit,"_ _whispered a voice. Redkit leaped to her paws and turned around a couple times. A shiver ran down Redkit's spine, but she just shrugged it away._

_"Who's there?" Redkit meowed, her blue eyes were wide with fear._

_"Do not be afraid, little one," purred a voice. Redkit recognized the voice, it belonged to Feathertail!_

_"__Feathertail! Where are you?" Redkit meowed._

_"I am in front of you," Feathertail meowed before the beautiful slender silver she-cat somehow appeared in front of Redkit._

_"Feathertail… What happened?" Redkit meowed, not quite sure if she wanted to know the answer._

_"You… died…" Feathertail looked away, "But you must live to fulfill your prophecy…"_

_"I'm DEAD?! How?! And what are you talking about - a prophecy?!" Redkit screeched._

_"Well… In the order that your questions come in… Yes, you are dead and-" Redkit cut in before Feathertail could finish speaking, "How?"_

"_Well… Let's just say that… a fox snatched you and killed you… Your clan mates are now looking for you. As for the prophecy… Well… You already know it," Feathertail meowed slowly._

_"What? I don't know what the prophecy is, so why don't you just - - - oh… I'm in the prophecy of the 'Blood will be sharper than claws, and their the forest into two'? How am I?" Redkit meowed._

_Feathertail's blue eyes clouded a little, and her feathery tail swished across the ground._ _"I have said that is all that is needed to be said. I cannot say anymore," the older she-cat meowed slowly, before adding slowly, in the same unbreakable trance that she was in when telling Redkit about the Sharp Blood prophecy. _"From white to Blue, the Moon shall change. From yellow to Green, the Stars will rearrange. From orange to Red, the Sun will fade away."

_"Huh? What is that? Another prophecy?" Redkit asked._

_"Redkit," Feathertail revived from the unbreakable trance, "The breath of life shall be given to you once more."_

_"How much time has much time passed since I…died?" the kit asked quietly and quickly__. _

_Feathertail paused before finally meowing, "Two moons. Two moons has passed since your, uh, death…" Feathertail meowed before stepping towards the kit and breathing onto her face. "Now, Redkit, live the life you only dreamed of, live the life that almost no cat has gone on before." That's when Redkit fell unconscious in Starclan's territory._

_***Leaving Starclan's Territory***_

Her blue eyes flickered open, her ginger fur with stained with red blood. "Wha-? What happened?" Redkit meowed slowly, getting to her paws. The fox that had snatched her lie dead a little ways away. Redkit felt pain surge through her entire body, but she ignored it - which was hard to do. Redkit's ears flicked towards the sound of movement - no wait… A voice?

"Redkit! Red-… Where…you? …-kit… Please… us!" The voice was to far away for Redkit to actually make out the words that the cats spoke.

_"Redkit, you must be brave," _whispered the voice of Feathertail into Redkit's ear. _"For the dark times of the clans is not beginning, and they may be no stop to it. Danger shall be in every corner you look, but you must be brave, no matter what, you must be brave or else you shall die once more and join us here in Starclan - forever. You must not loose your courage, because you are the last hope of the clans."_

Redkit was confused by the last part that Feathertail whispered, _You must not loose your courage, because you are the last hope of the clans._ Suddenly Redkit heard another voice, this time it was not Feathertail's nor the voice that had called out to her. Redkit strained her ears to hear what was being said, but she still couldn't hear it.

She gave up and yelled out, "Hey! Somebody! Hello? I'm right here!"She waited a few heartbeats before a group of Thunderclan cats burst through the bushes.

"Redkit!" yowled a reddish-brown tom, who Redkit knew his name as Foxleap.

"Foxleap!" Redkit meowed, excited to see her friend again.

"Redkit…! Y-your covered in blood!" Foxleap meowed, stepping out of the group of cats. Redkit looked at the group of cats and realized who they were. There was Brambleclaw, she didn't know how she knew him since she didn't meet him yet, Millie, she didn't know how she knew that was her either, Leafpool, Cloudtail, Rosepetal, and Bumblepaw.

"I'll go get Jayfeather," Leafpool offered to go get her son. Brambleclaw nodded and the tabby she-cat raced off into the bushes once more to find her once forbidden-to-be-born son.

"Redkit… Are you alright?" Cloudtail asked.

"Well… Minus the fact that pain is hurting me all over my body then yes, I am alright," she replied to the much older tom.

"Well, I'm glad your alright," Foxleap meowed, relief flooded into his eyes.

"Redkit… When Blossompaw told me what happened, I was so worried about you!" Bumblepaw meowed, his amber eyes were full of worry, and Foxleap looked a little bit sad - little did Redkit know, that he was sad at the realization that Redkit might fall for the younger tom than himself, Bumblepaw.

"Uh… OK..." Redkit meowed.

_***A Little Bit Later***_

Redkit looked around herself, she was now back in the camp. She had returned with the search party a little while ago. Jayfeather was searching through the herbs until he found the right one. He lifted up a spider's web and pressed it against Redkit's wounds. She winced but he ignored it. Thunderclan's medicine cat kept on pressing the cobweb against her wound until it was soaked red. His blue eyes were clouded, and Redkit realized for the first time that Jayfeather was blind.

"Jayfeather?" Redkit meowed, just as a green leaf fell down from the branches above Redkit's head and fell onto her ear, she flicked her ginger ear and the leaf breezed away.

"What?" he meowed, forcing himself not to snarl at his patient, he pressed a clean cobweb against Redkit's wounds.

"Am I… Am I the last hope for all of the clans?" Redkit dared ask.

Jayfeather's breath caught in his managed to choke out the words, "Why do you ask that?""Oh, uh, for no reason," Redkit meowed, shrinking back a little bit.

Jayfeather stared blindly at her before narrowing his eyes to little slits and took off the soaking red cobweb and applied another one, it instantly began to get red again.

"You talked to Feathertail… didn't you?" Jayfeather spat.

Redkit shrank back even more until she was only a quarter of her original size. "Maybe," she peeped in a quiet voice.

Jayfeather loomed over the kit, rage in his blind blue eyes, he hissed in rage: "Don't think about lying, Redkit, I _know _you talked to Feathertail."

Jayfeather then quit looming over the defenceless kit and applied a new cobweb to her wounds. They said nothing, so the silence between them lingered on. A bird chirped and flew around the clearing, but neither Jayfeather nor Redkit leaped for it. Redkit's blue eyes flickered towards Jayfeather, his gray tabby pelt stood out against the camp. He looked up, and looked into her eyes - blindly of course. His eyes were a shade of a delicate blue colour. Redkit blinked and suddenly felt like she was drowning in Jayfeather's eyes, she imagined herself getting pulled underneath the surface and letting out her last breath… "Redkit?" Jayfeather saved her from his eyes which were a wide and vast sea. "Redkit?!"

"Huh? Oh… What is it, Jayfeather?!" Redkit snapped.

"I'm done with your wounds," the tom grunted.

"Oh, um, thanks, I guess," Redkit stammered before rushing off towards the nursery.

_**~A Little Bit Later~**_

Redkit perched in her nest that she shared with Daisy, she just couldn't get Feathertail's words out of her head. Suddenly she heard Firestar's voice from outside, "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey meet under Highrock for a clan meeting!" Redkit and the rest of the kits in the nursery and the queens all rushed out. Redkit trailed slowly behind. Firestar began to talk again as soon as all of the cats gathered below. Redkit's mind wandered away as he continued to ramble on.

Suddenly a cheer rose out from the cats, "Dovepaw! Dovepaw! Dovepaw!" Redkit flicked her ear a heartbeat before Firestar continued talking.

Suddenly, another chant rose out between the gathered cats, "Ivypaw! Ivypaw! Ivypaw!" Redkit was confused but still she did not pay attention to the rest of the speech that Firestar gave.

Another chant rose out from the cats, this time it was a name Redkit was used to, "Redpaw! Redpaw! Redpaw!" Redpaw looked around wildly and prodded Daisy, her mother, in her ribs to get her attention, "Mom, what just happened?"

Daisy looked at her funnily before meowing, "Ivykit and Dovekit have just become apprentices. Their names are now Ivypaw and Dovepaw. You're an apprentice as well, your name is now Redpaw."

"Who are their -and my- mentors?" Redpaw asked.

"Lionblaze is Dovepaw's mentor, Cinderheart is Ivypaw's mentor, and Brambleclaw is your mentor," Daisy replied. Redpaw's blue eyes widened in amazement - _the deputy, Brambleclaw, was her mentor!_


	7. Chapter Five

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

Redpaw followed her, Ivypaw's, and Dovepaw's mentors. Ivypaw kept on rambling on to Redpaw about how great it would be to a warrior. Redpaw commented on how far away that was, since they only began their training that day. Dovepaw stayed silent, her golden eyes kept on flickering from all of their surroundings.

"Today, we are going to show you how to hunt," Brambleclaw meowed, turning around to face the new apprentices, "Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and myself have decided it will be best for you to learn that first - since the clan will always be hungry, even in Newleaf." As just as he finished saying that, a mound of snow from one of the trees above plopped down onto Brambleclaw's head. The three apprentices burst into giggles. Redpaw raised one of her paws and brushed the melting snow off of her mentor's head. Brambleclaw shook his head to clear his mind and the look of shock in his face and nodded proudly at his apprentice, "Err, thanks Redpaw.."

Redpaw only simply nodded, "Your welcome, Brambleclaw." Lionblaze flicked his ear to show that he saw what had happened, and Cinderheart just flicked her paw as if to flick off some dust - but maybe because she was also showing that she saw what had happened as well.

"Well… We should begin to teach all of you how to hunt," Lionblaze meowed, yawning with boredom. Dovepaw looked angrily at her mentor for being bored when he had her to teach!

_***A While Later***_

Redpaw glanced down at the pigeon, a pair of mice, and a trio of voles that she had caught - and all by herself. She glanced up as the two other apprentices came into the clearing with their catches. Ivypaw caught a pair of voles and a mouse, while Dovepaw only caught a single mouse and a single pigeon.

Dovepaw looked at her pile, then Ivypaw's, then Redpaw's, her golden eyes widened when she noticed how big Redpaw's pile was. "You caught that all by yourself?" She gasped.

"Uh… Yeah…" Redpaw rolled her eyes. She was glad that just before their mentors showed them how to hunt they showed them the borders between all of the clans - and the places they had in their territory. Dovepaw's face turned red with jealousy at Redpaw's great hunting skills. Their mentors stepped out of the shadows of the trees that surrounded the clearing and towards the trio of apprentices.

"Oh! I'm so glad your back, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart!" Dovepaw meowed, leaping to her gray paws and suddenly put on a mask. A mask of worry and anger, "Ivypaw and Redpaw stole the prey that I caught!" She wailed, there was no hint of a lie in her voice.

"_Really?" _Brambleclaw looked upon his apprentice. "Redpaw, I am very disappointed in you."

"_WHAT?!"_ Redpaw screeched. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it! Dovepaw is lying!"

"Dovepaw, you liar!" Ivypaw flung herself at her sister, they wrestled on the ground, both of them practically took turns pinning each other down. The mentors and Redpaw just stared at the hissing sisters as they rolled on the ground, they all then hung their heads and let out a sigh. Brambleclaw looked funnily at his apprentice - she did the same thing that their mentor did? The deputy shook his head, as if to clear his mind, he looked at Dovepaw and wondered if she really lied like the others said.

"Dovepaw, are you lying? Did they really steal the prey you caught?" he asked.

"Uh…" Dovepaw took more than two dozen heartbeats to reply. "…Yeah…"

"Dovepaw… You lied!" Cinderheart meowed, furious with her apprentice's sister, "I know you did!"

Dovepaw gulped, as she climbed off of her sister. "Ha! I knew you lied! You piece of Foxdung!" Ivypaw spat. Dovepaw hissed furiously and swiped at Ivypaw, who stepped back, knowing that she would, Dovepaw lunged at her sister, Dovepaw bit down hard upon her sister's tail, making her sister screech.

Cinderheart raced forward to her apprentice and snapped at Dovepaw, "Look what you have done! You have made your sister bleed!" Ivypaw's blood began to soak her tail-fur. Ivypaw began to squirm as her mentor grasped her by the scruff. Cinderheart limped towards camp, carrying Ivypaw by her scruff.

Redpaw, Brambleclaw, and Lionblaze only stared at Dovepaw in horror. Suddenly, Lionblaze broke the lingering silence and spoke to his apprentice, "For what you have done, you will clean out the elders den for as long as it takes you to clean it four times."

"_FOUR_ TIMES?! ARE YOU MOUSEBRAINED?!" Dovepaw screeched.

"For what you just said, I will make it six times," Lionblaze meowed darkly. Dovepaw stormed back to camp, muttering about how stupid Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and her sister, Ivypaw, was, while Lionblaze only trailed after his apprentice.

Brambleclaw looked worried but Redpaw only brushed it off of her mind. "So, uh, what do you want to do now?" she asked quietly.

Her mentor turned towards her, "I should be asking _you_ the same thing."

"_Pfft," _was all that Redpaw said before turning around and she began to pad back up to her pile. She grabbed her entire pile, but had a little trouble, but managed to carry her catch back to camp.

Brambleclaw carried the other two piles. Redpaw dropped her kill upon the fresh-kill pile, and then Brambleclaw repeated with the other two piles. Redpaw was about to go and find Blossompaw but got distracted by Brambleclaw calling her back, "Redpaw, I want you to take some of fresh-kill to the elders." She only rolled her eyes before carried two random chosen pieces of prey and headed towards the elders' den. Purdy and Longtail welcomed her as she walked in, prey dangling from her muzzle. "Mousefur, wake up," Longtail prodded the older cat with his paw. "Redpaw is here with fresh-kill."

"What? She became a piece of fresh-kill? That's _nonsense_!" Mousefur yawned, slowly rising to her aching legs.

"No... Redpaw brought us fresh-kill," Longtail meowed patiently.

"Redpaw brought us fresh-kill?" Mousefur asked, yawning to pop her ears.

"Yes," the younger cat sighed, rolling his sightless eyes.

"What did she bring?" Mousefur asked, stifling a huge yawn with one of her paws.

"By the smell of it… A pigeon and a mouse," the pale tabby tom replied, licking one of his paws and swiping it over his muzzle, "It smells delicious."

"And it looks delicious," Purdy added, taking a huge chomp out of the mouse, "And it tastes delicious too."

"Hey!_ I _wanted the mouse!" wailed Longtail before letting out a sigh and asked the small dusky brown she-cat, who he just woke up, if she wanted to share the pigeon.

"Fine with me," coughed the older cat, before her and Longtail ate the pigeon together.

Redpaw quickly left the den, but not before saying her goodbyes.

* * *

**OK. Sorry, but Chapter Six will not be up yet, or at least not anytime soon... Sorry, but you'll just have to wait a bit. ^^'**


	8. Chapter Six

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

The world was cold. The harsh winds battled the trees' branches. Frost tinged the fallen leaves on the ground. What was happening? Turning around slowly, a bright light flashed high in the sky. Redpaw wondered if it was a bird, or perhaps a shooting star, but no, she was wrong… it was a cat. A cat very much like Feathertail - but different somehow.

Redpaw gaped at the sight in the sky and didn't even notice the gentle flutter of fluff fall slowly and gracefully down from the sky. "Oh my StarClan! It's snowing!" Dovepaw squealed and tried to catch the falling snow with her paws.

Ivypaw watched outside from the safety within the medicine cat's den, her tail being treated.

Redpaw looked around the clearing, seeing mostly everybody gaze at the wondrous sight.

Redpaw didn't pay very much attention to the drifting snow, no, not at the very least. She was looking at the camp entrance. Something… or perhaps someone… was coming.

Redpaw looked around confusedly, since when had it been the end of Leaffall and the beginning of Leafbare? Then it hit her - it was not. No. Not at all. Then why was snow falling? She knew she wasn't having a dream, she knew that as she knew the pad of her paw… But why did it feel like a dream? It most likely was.

Feeling drowsy, Redpaw retreated to the Apprentices' den, and collapsed into her bed. As soon as her head landed onto the moss, her eyes snapped closed and she fell asleep faster than a blink of an eye.

The last thought she had before she entered her own little dream-world was about how she must have had seen illusions. Illusions was the answer to the images she had seen in the clearing, she knew that.

_***The Next Day***_

"Hey… is she STILL asleep?" asked a tom-voice in the background. Redpaw moaned as a paw prodded her side.

"It appears so," replied a she-cat's voice.

"So then she has no clue what has just happened? To Briarpaw?" asked another she-cat's voice.

"No," replied another she-cat.

Redpaw's eyes flew open, they were dull and everything she saw was all black, until she rubbed her eyes with one of her paws. The colors of the Apprentices' den all flooded into her view.

Bumblepaw, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw, and Blossompaw were all crowded around Redpaw.

Still groggy from sleep, Redpaw arose from her nest, "W-what happened?"

"Briarpaw… she… her backbone had snapped in half," Dovepaw spoke softly. Silence filled the den, a sad silence.

"What?" Redpaw finally managed to whisper.

"Didn't you just hear me?" Dovepaw asked, "I said that Briarpaw had just broke her backbone!" More silence.

Suddenly, they heard Firestar's voice calling for a clan meeting.

All of the apprentice scrambled out of the den. Redpaw, who was still in shock at hearing what had just happened to Briarpaw, couldn't concentrate on what Firestar was saying. Only a couple names had snapped her back out of shock-mode: "Briarlight! Bumblestripe! Blossomfall!" As the Clan said their names, she quickly chimed in.

"Congratulations," Redpaw meowed to Bumblestripe as he passed her, heading towards the camp entrance.

"Thanks," Bumblestripe meowed, a glint of emotion fluttered into his eyes before leaving his gaze as quickly as it appeared.

"Hey, Redpaw," Foxleap meowed, bounding up to the she-cat apprentice as soon as the three newest warriors went to go sit vigil - Briarlight had a difficult time, though.

"Oh, hi, Foxleap," Redpaw meowed.

"To tell you the truth… I thought I had loved you," Foxleap meowed, Redpaw's blue gaze had widened with surprise, and he quickly continued, "but I then realized that I didn't love you like a mate would. But more like a younger sister." Then he bounded away, and left Redpaw gaping at him.

Redpaw felt relief wash over her at Foxleap's words, and wondered why that emotion swept over her.

She didn't love anybody, she knew that, but her gut told her the opposite. Who could she have been in love with? No, not Foxleap, not any of the other toms except for - …

Redpaw's heart fluttered at the thought of her loving the tom. The tom that she knew both Ivypaw and Dovepaw loved - or had loved.

Bumblestripe.


	9. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

Redpaw had been sent on patrols for the rest of the day. She had caught herself gazing at Bumblestripe practically every time she returned from a patrol.

Her mind told her not to fall in love with him, but her heart told her to.

She just couldn't help but fall in love with the tom.

Redpaw's gaze remained on the handsome cat, even when she entered the den.

Her stomach was doing flips, her heart was racing, she just knew she was in love.

She felt two pairs of eyes stare at her, she slowly turned to Dovepaw and Ivypaw.

"Are you mooning -" Dovepaw's sentence was finished by Ivypaw.

"Over Bumblestripe?"

"Mooning?" Redpaw gaped at them, clearly confused.

"Mooning means… well… basically you look at a certain cat every chance you get, and well you know you have fallen in love with that cat," Ivypaw meowed, not quite sure what to say.

Redpaw opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. She knew what they said were true, she _had _been mooning over him.

Finally she managed to meow, "Maybe…"

The two sisters grinned, Dovepaw meowed, "So you _are_ mooning over Bumblestripe!"

"I am _not_!" Redpaw meowed, her ears burned with embarrassment.

"Are too!" Dovepaw roared.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Will you two just shut up already!" Ivypaw yowled. Both Dovepaw and Redpaw stared at her in shock, clearly at a loss for words.

"What?" Dovepaw's sister asked, she took a step back, unsure of what to do.

"Nothing," Redpaw rolled her eyes.

"Well… I must confess, this feels… awkward…" Dovepaw rocked back and forth.

"Yes, yes it does," the red apprentice agreed.

Then there was silence, a terrible silence. The silence was like torture.

"Who wants to eat?" Ivypaw meowed, she didn't like the silence.

"Yeah, sure, I'm up for that," Dovepaw said.

"I'm starving!" Redpaw purred.

They all burst out laughing and bounded out of the den and headed towards the fresh-kill pile.

Dovepaw took a vole, and Ivypaw took a sparrow.

Redpaw picked up a mouse and a rabbit and marched towards the elders' den.

"Where are you going?" Ivypaw asked her.

"I'm going to go give this to the elders!" Redpaw replied before she padded into the den.

"Ah, hello, Redpaw. It's very nice to see you," the dusky brown she-cat meowed.

"Hello, Mousefur," Redpaw meowed. "Here, you can have this rabbit."

Suddenly she noticed that something was missing from the picture. "Um, where's Longtail?"

Mousefur's eyes darkened. "He's… dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she blubbered, feeling at a loss for words.

"It's alright," Mousefur sighed. "It was my fault anyways."

Redpaw wondered what to say when suddenly a voice said behind her, "Oh, you already brought some prey to the elders."

"Bumblestripe!" she yipped and whipped around, her ears burned with embarrassment.

"Hi, Redpaw," he meowed, not meeting her gaze.


End file.
